Unkar Plutt
Unkar Plutt is the minor antagonist in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. At the first glance, he may looked like a mere abusive and contumelious slavedriver for scavengers that worked for him includes Rey, but upon seeing her with the lost BB-8, it is finally revealed that he was loyal to/the follower of First Order, making him an indirect ally for Kylo Ren and First Order. He is voiced by Simon Pegg. Star Wars: The Force Awakens Unkar Plutt is a greedy and acquisitive junk boss who runs Nima Outpost with no sense of duty to his workers and customers. He is first shown when Rey goes to his counter and gives him metal pieces. Plutt tells her they are worth one quarter portion and gives it to her. When Rey gives him more pieces, he tells her they are worth one half portion and when she brings him BB-8, he decides to pay for him for the price of 60 portions. Rey, knowing that BB-8 is classified, tells Plutt the droid is not for sale and saves the droid. Enraged, Plutt, who is working for the First Order, calls up his thugs and sends them after Rey and BB-8. Plutt's goons manage to capture BB-8 and overpower Rey, but she fights them off and escapes with rogue stormtrooper Finn. The two friends and BB-8 manage to escape on the Millennium Falcon, which Plutt had stolen. As soon as the junk boss notices this, he yells in rage, "HEY! THAT'S MINE!" When Rey uncovers the truth about her past, it is revealed that Plutt stole her away as a child when her family abandoned her and treated her like a slave ever since. So far, Plutt's fate is unknown, though the novelization of the film revealed that he and his thug met Rey again at Maz Kanata's castle as she tries to cope with visions that she just received after touch Anakin's light saber. He caused commotion by physically atacking Rey and attempt to abduct her and BB-8. Rey tries to shoot him with the blaster Han gave her, but she has not taken the safety off, and is quickly disarmed by Plutt. The commotion resulting Chewbacca stand up for her. Furious with the Wookie's interference, Plutt unwisely aggravates by poking at his wounded shoulder, resulting Chewbacca ripped his arm off. This explained why Rey ran off after seeing the visions from Anakin's lightsaber. Once again, it's unclear whether he survived or not, but in either way, the slavedriver have bought some time for First Order stormtroopers to showed up and allowed Kylo Ren kidnapped her. Trivia * Plutt's misfortune in form of having his arm ripped of by Chewie in the novelization of the film is similar with Cornelius Evazan back in A New Hope film, as both are threatened to harm the main protagonist and foolishly ignored his/her allies' threat that resulting them suffer injuries (Evazan threatened Luke and ignores Ben aka. Obi Wan Kenobi's warning and made a mistake by pointed his gun on him which wind up resulting the Jedi slashed him while Plutt attacks Rey and foolishly taunt Chewie back by poke his wound shoulder when the Wookie defended her, resulting the angered Wookie tear his hand off). Category:Movie Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Misogynists Category:Slaver Category:Karma Houdini Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Crime Lord Category:Kidnapper